As well known to those skilled in the art, electric furnaces use scrap, i.e., scrap metal.
Electric furnaces are charged with scrap and melt the scrap into molten steel by means of an electric arc generated by electrode rods.
The scrap is collected from domestic waste, construction waste, by-products of various manufacturing industries, and service life-expired waste materials.